My Life With Mephisto and Praxina
|image1 = Auriana Mephisto and Praxina selfie.jpg|by = Auriana|characters = Auriana, Mephisto, Praxina, and more}} is a fanfiction about Auriana and the evil twins. It's written by Auriana Mikadzuki. Prologue Auriana was in her room, on her bed, thinking. Auriana(thoughts): It's been three days... I wonder if they'll talk to me... It had been three days since their last fight with Mephisto and Praxina... and it was followed by the girls having a fight of their own... S''ince then, neither Iris nor Talia would talk to her. And Auriana hadn't left her room...'' Auriana had waited all day for something... for ANYTHING to happen... but nothing did. No one talked to her, no phone calls, Amaru didn't even stop by her room, like he had the previous two days. Auriana was lonely. Find out what happens next in Chapter 1! Chapter 1 Auriana was packing up the following morning. She knew that if Iris and Talia weren't talking to her, than it was only a short amount of time before she was kicked out. Meanwhile, Gramorr was watching her... Gramorr: MEPHISTO! PRAXINA! Mephisto: Yes, your darkly dark highness? Praxina rolls her eyes for the zillionth time. Gramorr: The princesses aren't getting along very well. Use this to your advantage. *turns around to face them* Destroy the princesses once and for all! Praxina: Yes, Lord Gramorr! But when the twins arrived at the house, they weren't sure about going any further, because of the magic barrier usually protecting it. However, Mephisto decided to try anyway... and made it through. Praxina: *jaw drop* H-How did you-?! Mephisto: I dunno. What will the twins do? Find out in Chapter 2! Chapter 2 The twins were too scared to do anything in fear of getting caught by the princesses, so they waited in hiding until nighttime. They noticed that one light was still on when everyone was going to sleep. When they flew up to the window, they saw the sad Auriana hesitating to turn off the lights. She sighs and flips the switch. The twins watched Auriana walk slowly over to her bed, looking down and depressed while she did so. The two didn't know what to think. Mephisto then had an idea. He dragged Praxina down to the ground and explained his plan. Meanwhile, Auriana was sulking. She was sitting on her bed, but not sleeping. She couldn't sleep. It was just too sad to sleep on. The thought of getting kicked out of the girls' activities darked her day. She did see Iris and Talia leave the house to go get smoothies... without her... and it hurt her feelings. Auriana(thoughts): I just wish that it would end differently... Suddenly, a noise hit her ears. The sound of a bang was what she heard. Then another came. And more... as she listened, she saw that the noise came from outside. She opened her window and looked out. She saw Mephisto abruptly stop mid-throw to her opening the window. Praxina nervously drops her rocks and puts her hands behind her back, Mephisto following suit. Auriana: Why were you throwing rocks at the window? Were you trying to break it? Mephisto: No! Of course not! Praxina: If we damaged it, we wouldn't be sorry, but that wasn't our goal. Auriana: ... Auriana: Then what do you want? Find out what the twins' goal was in Chapter 3! Chapter 3 The twins stayed silent... and the shines of curiosity left Auriana's eyes. Auriana: *quietly* Not even the evil twins want to talk to me... *sighs* I guess it's just my luck... Mephisto: Actually... Praxina, you tell her. Praxina: NO, you tell her. Mephisto: No, you! Praxina: You're the one who had the idea. You tell her! Mephisto: Fine. *deep breath* You see Princess Auriana... Auriana: Just Auriana is fine. Mephisto: Okay... You see Auriana... *gets into a voice* We see that you are sad. That Iris and Talia went and got smoothies without you. And... well... we just feel sorry for you. Right, Praxina? *nudges Praxina* Praxina: Right! So we were thinking... maybe you... umm... *elbows Mephisto* Mephisto: Ouch! Anyway, we were thinking that maybe you wanted to hang out... yeah. We're pretty lonely in out cave soo... Auriana: You two... actually want to hang out... with me? Praxina: It was Mephisto's idea. Mephisto: *roughly elbows Praxina* We do! Auriana: ... What will Auriana say? Find out in Chapter 4! Chapter 4 Auriana(thoughts): They're the first people to talk to me in days... and they pitied me... even though they're supposed to destroy me... Mephisto and Praxina fly up to the open window. Praxina: So what do you say, Auriana? Mephisto: Wanna come and hang out with us? Auriana looks carefully at their faces and realizes that they actually cared. The look of concern in both their eyes warmed her heart. Auriana: I... okay. Auriana looks down a little and takes both of their hands. The twins then hoist her out of the room and hover in the air. Praxina lets go quickly and generates a bit of black crystal at the door to Auriana's room. She then pulls the curtains of her window closed and then closes the windows. She then takes Auriana's hand again and they leave. For the first time in days, a sign of a smile appeared on Auriana's face. Auriana(thoughts): Who knew the twins ACTUALLY cared... and about me too... The twins and Auriana then flew off to the cave. When they arrived, they carefully set Auriana down and then went about their own business. Auriana sat down on the rocks, her back facing the twins. Praxina: *whispers* Now what, Mephisto? Do we destroy her? Mephisto: *whispers* I honestly thought that we'd destroy her at first... but now I just feel like it would be, well, mean to hurt her more than she already is. Praxina: *whispers* Mephisto! We are SUPPOSED to be mean! Mephisto: *whispers* I know but... What will they do next? Find out in Chapter 5! Chapter 5 A loud voice then boomed across the cave. Gramorr: MEPHISTO! PRAXINA! Mephisto: At your service, your evilness! Gramorr: Have you destroyed the princesses yet? Praxina: We're working on it! Mephisto: Not really. Praxina blasts Mephisto away with magic quickly. Mephito: Ow! That really hurt. *notices Auriana looking sad and then starts walking to her* Gramorr: Praxina, why is Princess Auriana here? Praxina: Long story... Mephisto! Get back here! Mephisto: You okay Auriana? Auriana: Do you think Iris and Talia actually don't care about me? Mephisto: Well yeah. It's been four days and they haven't spoken to you! Forget them already! I'd blast them to smithereens if I was you. Auriana: *giggles* I suppose I'll just have to move on... thanks for caring, Mephisto. *turns to Praxina* You too, Praxina. Gramorr: ...what? Praxina: Like I said, it's a long story... Mephisto: Basically, we pitied Auriana and now she's hanging out with us because Iris and Talia don't care about her. Gramorr: But why is Princess Auriana- Mephisto: She insists on being called just- Praxina blasts Mephisto away with more magic, causing Auriana to giggle a little more. Mephisto: Stop that! It hurts, Praxina! Find out what happens next in Chapter 6! Chapter 6 Auriana woke up to a loud blast. She woke up and saw a piece of crystal just barely miss her head. She looked and saw Mephisto freaking out. Auriana: Umm... Mephisto: I meant to hit there. Auriana looked up and saw a target that he had clearly missed. Auriana: It's fine. I'm so excited for my first day with the evil twins! Praxina: Can you please stop calling us that while acting happy and excited. It only works in certain tones. Auriana: Okay then... I'm so excited for my first day with Mephisto and Praxina! Mephisto: Now that's more like it! Auriana: So what's for breakfast? Mephisto: Breakfast? Praxina: Umm... Auriana: What? Don't you two eat anything? Praxina: Well... Mephisto: We don't have anything. Auriana: It's fine. I'll just go shopping then! Mephisto: Ooh. Shopping! *whispers to Praxina* What's a shopping? Praxina: *whacks Mephisto's face with the back of her hand* Mephisto: Ow! That really hurts! Find out what they'll do next in Chapter 7! Chapter 7 Auriana: Hey Mephisto! Could you help me chop up these peppers? Mephisto: Sure! I love knives! Praxina: *facepalms* Later... Auriana: Mephisto! Could you help me? The ladle's stuck! Mephisto: Sure! I love destroying things! Praxina: She didn't ever say destroy, Mephisto... Later... Auriana: Hey Praxina! Praxina: Just get Mephisto to do it! Auriana: I was just wondering if you could get us all some water... with limes too! Mephisto: Ooh Limes! Praxina: Ugh! So demanding... Gramorr: *whispers to Praxina through one of those communication thingies* Don't get on her bad side, Praxina. We need Auriana to join us. Praxina: *whispers* I can make her bend to your will, master... but not this way. It takes brute for- Gramorr: Do as I say or else I'll feed you to Banes. Praxina: Yes, Lord Gramorr... Find out what happens next with the trio in Chapter 8! Chapter 8 Auriana: Hi Mephisto! Hi Praxina! Mephisto: ... Praxina: ... Auriana: Hello? Why are you staring at the waterfall? A couple minutes later... Mephisto: Hey Auriana! Praxina: Wanna come with us to destroy the princesses? Auriana: ...no thanks... Mephisto: *conjures something up* At least watch us. *hands it to Auriana* Auriana: Thanks... Praxina(thoughts): The more she watches us, the more we can influence her... Mephisto doesn't even know it... Lord Gramorr will be so proud... Praxina: Let's go, Mephisto. Mephisto: Okay. Well, see ya, Auriana. Auriana: See ya. Praxina and Mephisto then leave to go and battle Iris and Talia. Will Auriana watch them? Will they succeed in crushing Iris and Talia? How will Iris and Talia fight without Auriana to help them? Find out what in Chapter 9!Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Stories by Auriana Category:User:PrincessOfVolta Category:Lolirock